DESCRIPTION: Posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) robustly predicts anger and aggression (Olatunji, Ciesielski, & Tolin, 2010), and U.S. Iraq/Afghanistan-era Veterans report that controlling anger and aggressive urges are primary readjustment concerns (Sayer et al, 2010). Trauma-related anger and aggression are associated with functional impairments that significantly limit community reintegration (Rodriguez, Holowka, & Marx, 2012) and that may persist for decades (Koenen et al, 2003). As more troops return from multiple deployments to Iraq and Afghanistan, there is an urgent and growing need for the development and testing of psychosocial treatment for anger and aggression in combat Veterans with PTSD. VA clinicians are doing their best to be responsive to Veteran's needs by offering anger management treatment to Veterans: A survey of clinical practices within the VA conducted found that 35-65% of VA PTSD specialists report providing anger management to their patients (Rosen et al., 2004). Yet to date only one randomized clinical trial (RCT), published in 1997, has investigated the efficacy of treatment of anger and aggression in Veterans with PTSD (Chemtob et al., 1997). A recent review noted that most researchers who have examined the effects of anger management interventions have not done so as part of a systematic program of research (DiGiuseppe & Tafrate, 2003). The proposed CDA-2 application outlines Training and Mentoring Plans that will provide the applicant with the foundation to establish a career systematically developing, testing, and refining treatments for PTSD-related anger and aggression in Veterans. The following specific Training Goals have been formulated: 1) To acquire the advanced skills in the development and evaluation of clinical interventions necessary to begin an independent research career within the VA; 2) To develop greater expertise in delivery of behavioral interventions to improve functional outcomes and community reintegration in Veterans with PTSD, anger problems, and aggression; 3) To acquire expertise in the development and evaluation of treatment innovations to help Veterans generalize treatment gains beyond the therapy setting; 4) To increase understanding of rehabilitation theory and methods in treatment practices and research; and 5) To achieve critical professional development milestones, including submission of a Merit Review proposal based on the pilot data generated from the CDA-2 project. The Research Plan proposes a pilot feasibility trial for an RCT of Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy for Anger and Aggression in Combat Veterans with PTSD (CBT-A). CBT-A is a 12-week manualized group treatment protocol that has been designed to address the specific needs of combat Veterans whose PTSD-related anger and aggression interfere with effective community reintegration. The group was implemented with 4 male Vietnam Veterans with severe combat-related PTSD who had been referred for anger management treatment, and preliminary data were promising. The active comparison treatment for the pilot RCT will be group Present- Centered Therapy (PCT), a manualized treatment for PTSD that controls for treatment time, social support, and instillation of hope. The proposed research project will address the following Specific Aims: Aim 1: Characterize the differential effects of group CBT-A and group PCT on anger, aggression, and anger/aggression-related limitations to psychosocial functioning and community reintegration in combat Veterans with PTSD; and Aim 2: Evaluate study feasibility and treatment delivery procedures of an RCT comparing CBT-A to a PCT comparison condition. The results generated will guide the design of a full RCT to be funded by the end of the CDA-2 funding period. The research, training, and mentoring plans outlined here will provide the foundation for the PI's independent research career developing a systematic program of research in the treatment of anger and aggression among combat Veterans with PTSD. The availability of empirically-supported anger treatment would benefit the many Veterans with PTSD who return from combat reporting problems with anger and aggression.